Yang the Recarnated Uzumaki
by Dylan Hernandez
Summary: After Sacrificing himself to seal Kaguya with the Reaper Death Seal.Naruto and the Shinobi History is long Forgotten after millions of years.But on the land now called Remnant a girl is born but what nobody knew is that she carried a long forgotten person’s Will and is their recarnation. I do not own RWBY or naruto.
1. Prologue

On the battlefield two people could be seen battling a goddess named kaguya. The two people battling kaguya are named Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.Naruto could be seen with a yellow and orange cloak surrounding him.Sasuke could be seen with a gray jacket and black pants and if you look closely you could see his left eye has the rinnegan and his right eye has the mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto and sasuke have been battling kaguya 3 days straight both are starting to breathe heavily."Sasuke nothing working on her and we can't get close to seal her,"Naruto said. "I can see that dobe."Sasuke replies. "Both of you don't stand a chance against me. I'm the mother of all chakra." Kaguya said. "Naruto do you have a plan."Said Sasuke."I have one sasuke but you have to give me time."replied Naruto."What are you planning Naruto"Sasuke replies.

"Sasuke after this can you become hokage for me and tell everybody I'm sorry and i will miss them."Said Naruto. Sasuke is looking at naruto like he's crazy but then his eyes widened after he realizes what Naruto going to do."NARUTO ARE YOU CRAZY YOU CANT USE THAT JUTSU YOU WILL DIE."Screams Sasuke.

"Sasuke it's the only way to beat her."says naruto."Dobe their has to be another way besides that jutsu.We can keep on fighting until she leaves an opening and we seal her."says sasuke."Sasuke we have been battling her for 3 days we are almost out of chakra and soon we will be defeated if we continue like this."Said Naruto.Sasuke looks at naruto sadly but doesn't show it."Alright naruto I will buy you time."Said Sasuke."Thanks Sasuke"Said Naruto.Sasuke turns to face kaguya.

"Mother they are planning something be careful," Said black zetsu."Sasuke closes him left eye and then opens it and Yells,"AMATERASU." Then Kaguya Dodges and charges at Sasuke.Sasuke Activates Susanno and tries to hit her but kaguya dodges his attack a second time and gets hit to a wall.

Then Kaguya notices Naruto going through some jutsu seals.Naruto finishes the Jutsu seals and a ghostly figure appears behind naruto."Mortal why have you summoned me."Replies the Shinigami."I want to seal Kaguya the mother of all chakra."Says naruto.The Shinigami finally realizes who is standing across from him."Very well but it will cost you your soul in order to seal her."replies the Shinigami."I understand."replies naruto.

Naruto then charges at kaguya.Kaguya notices and is about to strike him with all killing ash bones.But something grabs her from behind and she looks behind her and sees a purple figure and notices its sasuke susanno."Impossible how."says kaguya."You left yourself open. NOW NARUTO."

Screamed sasuke

Naruto is in front of Kaguya and grabs her by the elbows."No you can't.Mother dodge."Says zetsu.Naruto then yells "SEAL."Kaguya's chakra and soul goes straight into naruto's gut.Kaguya slowly Disappers."Finally it's all over."Says naruto weakly."Dobe,"Sasuke says sadly."Kit you are an idiot but I'm glad we went out fighting."Kuruma Says.

"Sasuke become hokage for me." Says naruto weakly.Sasuke could see he is losing his strength and going to die soon."I will become hokage for you naruto."Says Sasuke sadly."Thank you.I will miss you brother."Naruto replies and his eyes finally close.Sasuke eyes widened and become watery when he realizes he has lost another person that saw him as family even though he friend to kill Him many times."I will miss you to brother."Says sasuke Sadly.Sasuke Picks up naruto and carries his body bridal way and teleports back to the others.

"Where are they Kakashi sensei."Said Sakura."I don't know Sakura."replies kakashi.Then they see sasuke teleport in front of them and what they see make their eyes widened."Sasuke w..wha..what happened."Says kakashi shocked because he's sees sasuke carrying naruto."Naruto used Reaper death seal to seal kaguya."sasuke replies sadly.Kakashi widened his eyes recognizing the jutsu used.He recovers and says"What are going to do now sasuke.""I'm going to become hokage to honor naruto's death."replies sasuke."Naruto your sacrifice wont be wasted I will protect konoha just like you would of."thought sasuke to himself.

Millions of years later

In a hospital room,a woman was giving birth to her child."Just a little more and you will be done."Said a doctor."After a few minutes the doctors wrapped the baby looking shocked on how she looked."Here you go mam."

The women looks at her daughter and is surprised see she has a fox tail and two cute looking fox ears but smiles."What are we going to name her taiyang," said the woman.

" I don't know you chose Raven."Says Taiyang." How about Yang," says Raven.

That concludes the prologue for this story you guys leave comments and see you guys latter peace.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello guyswelcome to the first chapter of the story.Im still thinking on how to introduce naruto to yang so if you guys any ideas let me know.Now Enjoy.

Yang the Recarnated Uzumaki 

Time skip(6 Years)

Yang Xiao long has grown up thinking summer rose was her mother.But after overhearing her father talking to her uncle she heard that her real mother left her after 1 year after her birth.She also heard her adopted mother won't be coming back.Right now she is pulling a red wagon with her sister Ruby on it."Don't worry Ruby I will find us another mom."Said Yang. After a few minutes her ears twitch and she hears 4 growls in ahead of her.She sees 4 Beowolf one of them slitghtly bigger than the other three.

Yang let's go of the wagon and stands protectly in front of it."You won't touch my sister."Says Yang with Determination.Ruby stirs and wakes up and sees the grimm and starts to look scared."Yang w...wh..where are we."Says Ruby with a scared tone.

The 4 beowolf charge at yang and Ruby but get interrupted with one of them getting killed in one hit by someone."You won't touching my daughters, "Said taiyang.2 of the grimm are about to attack from behind but another person interrupts and kill both in one slash.

"You won't be touching them, "Said Qrow. The alpha charges at both but get killed by the two.

Yang and Ruby look at their father and uncle taking out the 4 Grimm easily."We are going to have a talk at home yang," Says taiyang with a disappointed tone. Yang looks downward sad. Ruby tries to cheer up her sister but doesn't work."You girls okey"Qrow asked.Both girls nod."Let's go home."Taiyang Says to his daughters and both nod.All head home.

What they didn't notice is that a figure with his legs crossed hovering above the ground looking at them.He is wearing white clothing with 6 symbols on the back of it and him holding a black staff."So I finally found you," Said the figure, but Then disappears.

On a unknown location

A unknown figure feels a energy and will she hasn't felt for millions of years."So your friends will still lives on huh.But that doesn't matter he or she will die just how you did."Says the figure while smiling.

This is the ending of the first chapter leave comments and tell me what you think and how you think I should introduce naruto to yang.Also guess who the mysterious figures are but too be honest I kind of made obvious.Well see you guys later and take care.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello guys welcome back and to the next chapter of this story.Also thanks for the naruto introduction idea I will think about it.Now sit back and enjoy.

Time skip(7 Years)

After the incident 7 years ago,Yang is determine to Learn how to fight against Grimm to protect her sister Ruby and anybody else she cares for.She has chosen her weapon which are named Ember Celica. Gaulets she wears on her wrists.

She has grown in height and other areas,Also her tail has grown a bit.But what's on her mind is the Dream she had last night."Why did the dream seem so real"thought Yang.

(Yang's Dream last night)

Yang opens her eyes and sees she is standing on water and freaks out."Okey how I'm I not falling in and drowning."Says Yang in a fast tone.But then she notices 2 People about her age looking at each other.But she sees one kid has spikey golden hair with 3 whiskers on each cheek but has a red looking aura surrounding him with a fox like look.And the other has a blue jacket and white shorts but notices his skin is darker and has a pair of wings on his back.

Then she looks at their hands and one is creating a purple sphere and the other one is creating a lightning like attack in his hand."What in the world is this."Thought Yang.Both People charge at each other."NARUTOOOO.""SASUKEEEE"the now identified people scream.And then the attacks collide and blinds yang But yang wakes up right their.Yang wakes up breathing heavily and thinks,"Why did that seem like it happened for real."Says Yang.She notices it still midnight and sees her sister sleeping so goes back to bed.

(Flashback End)

"I wonder who those people were and why were they in my dream last night."thought Yang.But then she remembers the attacks and thinks to herself,"could I possibly create one of those attacks."Yang then walks to the backyard of her father's house and tries to create the sphere attack she saw in her dream but to no avail."Common I saw the person do it easily but can't I."Whines Yang.

Then Yang Tries again and notices her hand is creating a sphere but unknown to her it's not aura she's using." I did it"Yang yells excited.Then she rams it to the tree but the impact pushes her back a far distance and ends up hitting wall of the house hard.Her father comes running to the back yard and sees yang and yells,"YANG."Yang is kind of dizzy thanks to the impact and answers weirdly,"I...I..th..think."

Taiyang then sees the backyard and is surprise to see 2 trees lower half completely destroyed from something."Yang what happened."Says Taiyang."I was trying to recreate a move I saw last night in my dream," Reponds Yang. Taiyang Then worriedly looks at her daughter and asks,"What dream are you talking about." "I had a dream last night where two wierd looking boys charge at eachother with two attacks I've never seen anywhere. But the part I'm confused about is why one boy was surrounded by a red looking aura shaped as a fox and the other had 2 wings coming of his back,but the thing is it all felt like it happened for real," Said yang to her father.

Her father then looks at her and says,"maybe you should rest."Then Yang nods and heads back inside to rest.Taiyang then looks at the damage and thinks,"How can someone cause this much damage at a young age with only one attack, perhaps I should call ozpin," thinks Taiyang worried about her daughter.Then he heads back inside.He sees yang went to sleep right away on the couch.

(Unknown place)

You could see a large looking fox with nine tails starting to stir and opens his eyes and sees he is still has not fully recovered his chakra.He looks around and is surprised to see a girl with a fox tail and fox ears sleeping at finally realizes he's once again trapped inside a hosts.

But he feels something familiar about her and his eyes widened."Immpossble how do you have naruto's chakra and how do you feel similar to him."Says the fox surprised.

The fox looks at her memories and chuckles and says, " Perhaps in the future you could show me and convince me that you are worthy of wielding my power just how Naruto once did," Then the fox decided to lay down and sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the story. Also thanks for the advice on how to improve my chapters.Now Enjoy.

 **Yang the Recarnated Uzumaki**

(Time skip 2 years)

Yang Xiao Long is growing up to be a beautiful young woman.She has long bright yellow hair. Her Fox tail has grown a little bigger almost reaching above her waist. She wears a tan vest with golden piping over a yellow, cleavage and midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a burning heart.She wears a brown belt with a buckle and black shorts under her belt which, in the back resembles a plated skirt.She also wears brown high knee boots, an orange scarf around her neck, and two orange wrists bands when need transform into her weapons, Ember Celica.

"I wonder what I should practice today,"Said Yang.For 2 years since she started Signal Academy, she been having dreams of the boy named naruto. She keeps seeing him in her dreams and seeing the battles he's been through.But she still doesn't know why they feel so real. She also been practicing some of the attacks he does, but don't work. But when practicing she feels a energy that slightly different form her aura. When she asked her father if their is any other energy other than aura. Her father said no.

"Alright let's practice the sphere attack again," Said Yang. She extends right arm out and opens up her hand and starts to channel aura to it. Unknown to her she is channeling chakra. She sees the sphere is forming."YES I finally did,"Said Yang excited. She rams the sphere into the closest tree but the impact knocks her back against a tree hitting her head hard knocking her out instantly.

(Unknown Location)

Yang slowly opens her eyes and then sits up and sees she is sitting on water."Where in the world am I,"wondered Yang. Then she take a good look around and sees a big hallway that lead to a giant red gate with a swirling lock in the middle." Why is there a gate here,"thought Yang. Yang started to walk closer to the gate but then heard something and stops. What she sees next shocks her. Inside is a giant fox with nine tails laying down sleeping with its paws. Then she notices the fox open one of its eye and has a grin on its face."Well, Well, Well, so my host finally decides to visit him."Said the fox.

Yang recovers from her sister shocked expression and asks," Where are we and Why are you behind that Gate." The fox looks at yang and chuckles making Yang uncomfortable. "Well to answer your first question we are inside your mind."This answer shocks Yang and Says," Why the hell are you in my mind." The fox answers,"Well to put it in a way you will understand,I'm am sealed in your mind."Yang accepts the answer but looks insulted.

"Are you saying I'm dumb you stupid plushy fox."Says Yang. The fox growls and hits the gate and Screams," SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL RIP YOU APART." Yang then smirks and says," Like you every could of your behind that seal." The fox then smirks," Well played you little brat. You remind me of Naruto when we first met." This shocks Yang. "How the Hell do you know the boy I keep seeing in my dreams," demanded Yang.

When the fox is about to answer they both hear a voice that shocks the fox but makes yang curious.

"It's nice to finally meet you Yang Xiao long." The figure then looks at the fox and says"It's been a while Kurama."

Well this concludes chapter 3 of the story. Now I want to see if you guys can guess who the figure is and tell me if this chapter is an improvement. If not tell me what I should add more of. I will see you guys later.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of this story. After this chapter is done we will be going to volume 1 events.So now sit back and enjoy.

Yang the Recarnated Uzumaki

(Flashback)

"How the hell do you know the boy I keep seeing in my dreams,"demanded Yang. When the fox is about to answer they both hear a voice that shocks the fox but makes Yang curious.

"It's nice to finally meet you Yang Xiao Long." The figure Then looks at the fox and says," It's been a while Kurama."

(Present)

Yang looks at the person standing in front of her and Kurama. He is wearing almost all white clothing but 6 symbols could be seen in his collar 3 in each side. But he is also holding a black looking staff and is floating slightly above the ground with his legs crossed looking at them.

"Who are you," asked Yang. "My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki," he answers. Kurama recovers from his shocked expression and asks "What are you doing here old man." Yang looks at Kurama with a surprised look on her face. "Wait you know him," Yang Said shocked. Kurama just nods.

"To answer your question Kurama. I'm here to make sure this world lives through the threat that destroyed the shinobi Era," answered Hagoromo. Yang is looking at him with a confused expression and then questions him. "What is the shinobi Era." Hagoromo turns to yang and answers," It's the Era of your ancestors from millions of years ago." Yang is shocked from what she just got as an answer. "Wait what do you mean when you said the threat that destroyed the shinobi Era old man." asks Kurama.

" I was their to see the final battle between Indra's recarnation and the person who is know as Queen of the creatures you call Grimm." Said Hagoromo sadly."IMPOSSIBLE THE ONLY ONE WHO RIVALED HIM IN POWER AND STRENGTH WAS NARUTO," Screamed Kurama. Yang is looking at them confused and asks,"what are you talking about." Hagoromo looks at both at them and says." It's best that I show you both."

Then their surroundings change and what they see horrifies Yang and surprises Kurama on what he is seeing. In front of him is the man that only one person could equal in battle and right now he is on his knees panting heavily. "Well I thought you were supposed to be Stonger. So disappointing,"Said a woman. Yang noticed the woman has a Grimm like appearance."Is that the queen." thought Yang."How about you stop hiding behind your pets and face me head on,"Says the Guy. "Why should I,your not worth it indra's recarnation or should I call you sasuke uchiha seventh hokage," responded the woman with a smirk.

Sasuke is about to activate susano, But is stopped when a Grimm rams him from behind towards the queen and then the queen grabs his neck and slams him to the ground. She shakes her head and says," I wonder if I should revive your friend and have him kill you or let my pets eat you." Sasuke looks at her and spits blood on her face and says weakly," Go fuck yourself." Then the woman grabs his right eye and pull it out of his eye socket." AAAAHH" Sasuke Screams in pain on the ground.

"You know I'm tired of this. Any last words shinobi," Says the queen holding her hand out and charges a sphere on her hand. Kurama eyes widened recognizing the attack and growls loudly. Yang wonders why he is pissed off. " No matter if I die others will stop you," sasuke Says weakly and try's to sit up but can't. "Let them try I will kill them as well." Then she rams the sphere through his chest killing him instantly.

The surroundings change back to its original. "Old man let me out of this fucking cage so I can hunt down the bitch." Says Kurama angerly. Hagoromo shakes his head no and says , "I can't do that, Naruto wouldn't want you to kill an innocent life in order to get revenge on a person who dishonored him." Kurama then Screams," SO YOU ARE SAYING I CANT DO ANYTHING BUT BE STUCK IN THIS CAGE." Hagoromo then Says," Yes But you can train Yang to use Her chakra she got from naruto." Yang eyes widened and asks, " What do you mean teach me how to use chakra." "Girl you have Chakra inside you that belonged to my last partner." Said Kurama after calming down.

"So that the Energy I always felt while trying to practice those moves." Yang Said shocked by the discovery. " Hagoromo nods. "You should probably leave Yang your sister is trying to wake you up." Yang nods and disappears from her mindscape. Hagoromo then turns and says to Kurama, " Train her well she is going to need it in the future because I fear some people might return." Then Hagoromo disappears. Kurama then is confused and thinks," what did the old man mean by that."

(Real life)

"YANG YANG" Screams Ruby. Then she notices her sister waking up and backs up. "Yang are you okey," Said Ruby to her sister worriedly. Yang then answers," Nothing just I trained too much." Lied Yang. Ruby just nods at her answer. Yang stands up and looks at Ruby and thinks, " No matter what happens I will always protect you sister." Thought Yang with determination.

That concludes chapter 4 of the story. Tell what you think and see you guys later. Peace.


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5 of this story. As I said in this chapter we will be starting volume 1. Also please correct me on anything I get wrong. Now I'm warning you I'm skipping Ruby's introduction part so please don't get mad with me. Now Enjoy.

 **Yang the Recarnated Uzumaki**

(Time Skip 2 years)

After finally graduating from Signal Academy, Yang finally going to Beacon Academy for 4 years to become a official Huntress. But that's not all she's excited about. It's also that she gets to go to beacon with her Sister that got accepted 2 years early by the headmaster personally.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me," Said Yang excited. While hugging her. Ruby has an embarrassed expression and Said, "Please let go." Yang let's go and tells her, " Aren't you excited, everyone is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't wanna be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Replied Ruby. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Questioned Yang. "Of course I'm excited. I just... Don't want people to think I'm special for moving ahead two years," Said Ruby.

(After arriving at Beacon)

Ruby gets over excited after seeing so many different weapons. " Easy their little sister, their just weapons." Says Yang. Ruby looks and says, " Just weapons their extension of ourselves and part of us." " **Wow your sister acts like naruto but instead of Ramen it's weapons." Said Kurama. "** So now you want to talk stupid lazy fox," Said Yang in her head. Yang then hears Ruby say that weapons are like meeting friends.

Yang pulls Ruby's hood down and tells her, " Why don't you try and go make some friends of your own." "Why would I need friends when I have you," Ruby responds. "Well... Actually my friend are here now bye," Says Yang in a fast tone.

(With Yang)

" **You know that was just mean, Leaving your sister behind," Said Kurama.** "She needs to learn how to make new friends, besides what do you know about friendship." asked yang. " **I know enough to say that it's can be a good thing or a bad thing," Said Kurama** "How can friendship be a bad thing." Asked yang. Kurama doesn't answer.

Yang makes its her destination. 10 minutes later she notices Ruby just got here and waves at her and says, " Ruby over here. I saved you a spot" When Ruby came next to Yang she asked her, " So how is your fist day going." "You mean when you ditched me and I exploded," Ruby responded. "Yikes meltdown already," Said Yang.(We already know what happens next so yea)

(Few hours later)

At the dormitory, "You know I don't know if dad would appreciate us sleeping with boys in the same room." Said Ruby. "But i do." Said Yang while looking at all the boys in the room. **" Of course you do you always dream of doing stuff with my old Host."** Yang Blushes and asks in her head, " How do you know about that," **"Let's just say I could see all your memories in clouding dreams," Said Kurama."** Ruby notices Yang blushing and asks, " Are you okey Yang,"

Yang recovers from her talk with Kurama and responds to Ruby, "Yea I'm okey But enough with me. What are you doing." Noticing her writing something. "Just writing a letter to send it to my friends at Signal Academy." "Why," questioned yang.

"Because I have 0 friends here," responded Ruby.

"What about that boy you walking with, that's one friend," asked Yang. "But Weiss is a negative friend so back to zero,"Said Ruby "There is no such things as negative friends." Said Yang. "What about that girl with black hair hair. Look their she is now let's go say hello." Said Yang.

Yang then grabs Ruby's hand and drags her across the room next to the black haired girl. "Hello my Name is Yang and this my sister Ruby," Said Yang

The black haired girl answered, " My name is Blake and what type of Faunus are you," Noticing the girls orange Tail and two orange ears on her head.

Oh I'm a fox Faunus but why you asking. Does it bother you," asked Yang with curiosity. "No but does your sister hate you because of your extra traits. Asked black. Yang is about to replay but Ruby responds with, " I could never hate my sister even if she is has extra traits." Yang smiles at the response.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," Said the white haired girl from earlier named Weiss. "Nothing ice queen," Said Yang. " Don't call me that and can you keep it down some of us are trying to sleep," Said Weiss angrily. "Well you are talking louder than us." Than us," Said Ruby. Weiss is about to respond until Blake Says, "it's late we should go to bed." Ruby and Yang nod But Weiss is looking at yang felling uncomfortable. A few minutes later all the girls go to sleep. But Kurama senses a burst of chakra that's not from Yang and it seemed familiar to him.

 **"What was that and why do I feel I should recognize it." Kurama Said.**

 **(Few minutes ago in a unknown area)**

"I'm sorry but Roman failed to get the dust from the store to a girl, what do wants us to do," Said a woman. "I want you to wait until I say otherwise cinder," Says a mysterious figure and cuts the call.

The figure moves across the room to grab a scroll that says forbidden. " Well looks like I get to meet you," Said the figure. The figure looks at a certain jutsu and does the hand signs. Then slams the floor Saying, " **Edo Tensei( Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)**. A coffin rises in front of the figure and opens when fully risen. The person steps out of the coffin, then his eye come alive and looks around and sees the woman in front of him. "Who are you." Said the person to the woman. "I need your help finding these creatures called tailed beasts." Said the woman.

Then the person Narrows his eyes at her and says, " what makes you think I know how to locate them," "Because when we find them I know you could hold your own against one Hashirama Senju," the woman with a smirk.

Well that concludes chapter 5 of the story and I apologize for skipping some scenes but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. Also what do you think about the chapter. We'll see you guys later. Peace.


	7. God of Shinobi vs Queen of the Grimm

Hello and welcome back to chapter 6 of the story. Also If you could give me your opinion on my first fight scene I'm writing in this chapter. Now sit back and enjoy.

 **(Yang the Recarnated Uzumaki)**

 **(Last chapter)**

The figure moves across the room to grab a scroll that says forbidden. " Well looks like I get to meet you," Said the figure. The figure looks at a certain jutsu and does the hand signs. Then slams the floor Saying, " **Edo Tensei( Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)**." A coffin rises in front of the figure and opens when fully risen. The person steps out of the coffin, then his eye come alive and looks around and sees the woman in front of him. "Who are you." Said the person to the woman. "I need your help finding these creatures called tailed beasts." Said the woman.

Then the person Narrows his eyes at her and says, " what makes you think I know how to locate them," "Because when we find them I know you could hold your own against one Hashirama Senju," the woman with a smirk.

 **(Present)**

" Why do you want with the tailed beasts," Asked Hashirama with curiosity. " Let's just say I failed to eliminate your Species," Said the woman. Now Hashirama narrowed his eyes and said, " What do you mean that."

"Millions of years ago, I was creating an army in the shadows. Hidden away from all the villages and I succeeded." Said the woman now calling 2 of her Grimm. Two Beowolfs walked next to the woman, one on each side.

Hashirama eyes widened when he felt these creatures had chakra but corrupted and completely dark with no light. " You took away animals freedom and made them your army," Hashirama Said with disgust. "I call it an improvement. That way they could get back at people that killed their kind." Said the woman

The woman then smirked and said, " of course it was a success since the shinobi Era is no more." Hashirama's eyes widen from being shocked what he just heard. Then he finally understood what she was going to do.

" You want the tailed beasts in order to kill INNOCENT LIVES AGAIN," Yelled Hashirama angrily. " Your kind isn't as innocent as you say they are," Countered the woman

Hashirama finally had enough and got ready to perform a jutsu. " You won't be killing anyone any longer. **Wood style: Wooden Dragon jutsu,"** Yelled Hashirama. A wood dragon formed and slammed into the woman. " Is it over. No it can't be she up to something," Thought Hashirama. Then he was hit through a wall by one of the Grimm and he landed on his back.

Then he check his surroundings and is shocked to see the moon shattered and the sky red looking. Then he's hears many growls and sees different grimms around him about to charge at him. He goes through hand signs and yells, **"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence.** Trees start to form and beginning to make a small forest crushing Most of the Grimm.

Hashirama then notices their are no more Grimm surrounding him. "That's strange why would there be no more surrounding me if I sensed a whole army earlier," Thought Hashirama. Then he dodges an attack that slashed all the trees in half around him.

" What was that. That almost looks like a.. No it can't be how can she have it," Thought Hashirama as he turns around and his eyes widen at what the woman was using. "Impossible how do you possess susano," Hashirama asked shocked and then becomes more shocked when he sees she has Mangekyo sharingan in both eyes but notices one is combined with the rinnegan.

" Let's just say the seventh Hokage was all talk, no show," Said the woman. "Who are you," Hashirama asked with a disgusted tone. " I go by many names but you can call me Salem, Queen of the Grimm," Said Salem. "Well Salem, How about we even the odds. **Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu," Said Hashirama.** Wood started to form a golem Underneath Hashirama. "

" Let's see if you give me a better fight than the Seventh Hokage, God of shinobi," Said Salem. Hashirama dodges the arrows Salem throws at him by jumping into the air. Hashirama starts to charge up a chakra enhanced punch and hits Salem with it when landing in front of her and pushes her back.

" **Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu," Yelled Hashirama.** The dragon wraps around Salem's susano immobilising her. "It over," Said Hashirama.

He starts sending chakra to the golem's fist to punch Salem but notices her smirking at him. Without warning something Hits him hard enough from behind and destroys his golem and knocks him down to the ground Hard making him dizzy.

When he recovers he's not fast enough to dodge the next attack and another Salem grabs him by the throat and slams him to the floor. " Shadow clones Dammit," Thought Hashirama. And notices a dragon with white scales and everything else black except it's eyes which are Orange with a little red.

"You fought well Hashirama but your five million years too late to equal me in battle," Said Salem. Last thing Hashirama saw was Salem puting some black liquid into his neck and then everything turned dark. "That should give me full control over him now just to wait until he wakes up then start going tailed beasts hunting," Salem Says with a smirk.

That's the end of this chapter. So tell what you think about this Chapter. Until next time peace.


	8. Initiation and Tailed beast Encounter

Welcome to chapter 7 of this story. Now sit back and Enjoy.

 **Yang the Recarnated Uzumaki**

(Next Day)

Yang was at her locker getting ready to do Beacon's Initiation. Two students pass by with one of them giggling. "Wonder what those two are so worked up about," Wondered Ruby. " Oh, who know... So! You seem awfully chipper this morning," Said Yang.

" Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking," Said Ruby while rubbing her face against Crescent Rose. " Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through Initiation. If you want to grow up you are going to have to meet new people and learn to work together," Explained Yang.

" Ugh, You sound like dad. First of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting. Secondly i don't need to grow up, I drink milk," Said Ruby. "What going to happen when we form teams," Said Yang. "I don't know, I will just be in or team," Answered Ruby. "Maybe you should try being on some else team to help you break out of your Shell.

"Sister are you saying you don't want to be in a team with me and also i don't need to break out of my shell," Said Ruby. Yang then notices Kurama hasn't been talking. "You okey I'm there," Said Yang to Kurama. **"Yes just thinking about something," Responded Kurama.**

"Thinking about what," asked Yang with curiosity. **"Last night, my old man visited me and warned me about something," Said Kurama.** "Should I be worried or no," asked Yang. **"Nothing to worry about," Said Kurama.** "Okey then whatever you say," Said Yang. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation," Glynda announced. "Well lets get going sister," Said Yang with Ruby nodding.

( With Kurama inside the seal )

Kurama was in deep thought about what Hagoromo told him last night.

(Flashback)

Kurama was taking a nap until he got woken up by someone. "Kurama we need to talk" Said Hagoromo. **"What do you want to talk about old man," asked Kurama** "I sensed another chakra user yesterday so I went to search for it and found Hashirama fighting the Queen," Said Hagoromo

Kurama eyes widen and Said **" There is no way Hashirama is alive unless she used that cursed jutsu made by the second Hokage."** "You are correct Kurama but she has improved it to the point where the person gets fully revived." Said Hagoromo stunning Kurama. "But I also sensed something else while there that had me worried," Said Hagoromo. **"What is it," asked Kurama.**

"While there I sensed my mothers chakra as well some of your chakra," Said Hagoromo. This shocked Kurama and then his eyes widened, **" That shouldn't be possible unless,"** Kurama then figures out why while looking at Hagoromo for confirmation. "You might be right. Naruto might still be alive but I can't locate him." **"Old man this better be a joke because I saw with my own eyes Naruto using reaper death seal," Said Kurama angrily.**

" I know but I talked with the shinigami. He said that not all of naruto's soul got sealed within him." Said Hagoromo. " As you already know some of Naruto's soul combined with Yang's making her his recarnation. But most of his soul is still with him." Said Hagoromo. **"If he is alive why can't I sense him," asked Kurama.**

"Naruto's body might have been sealed by the queen somewhere for it not to be sensed by others," suggested Hagoromo. **"Is that all," asked Kurama.** Hagoromo nods but when about to leave he turns to Kurama and Said, " Also be careful, the queen has Hashirama under her control." This made Kurama eyes widen. Hagoromo then disappears.

(Flashback End)

 **"Could you really be alive partner," Said Kurama to himself.**

 **( Beacon cliff )**

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your Abilities will be evaluated in the Emrerald forest," Said Ozpin. "Today you will be receiving teammates," Said Glynda. " These teammates will be with you for all 4 years at beacon, so it in your best interest to be with someone you can work well with," Said Ozpin.

After a few minutes students start getting launched. "So this landing strategy thing w..what is it. You dropping us off or something," asked Jaune "no you will be falling," answered Ozpin." "I see so did you hand out parachutes for us?" Asked Jaune

"No you will be using your own landing strategy," Said Ozpin. "Um what exactly is a landing strateGYYYY," Screamed Jaune.

(With Yang)

Yang activated he gaulets and starts shooting to get further. After a few seconds yang reaches the ground. "Nailed it," Said Yang. "So sense anything Kurama," asked Yang. **"Not yet," answered Kurama.** After a few minutes Yang hears noise behind a bush. "Hello Ruby that you," asked Yang. **"You might want to back up," suggested Kurama.**

Yang barley dodges an attack from a Ursa. Then sees another one. "Well you wouldn't happen to see a girl with a red hood around here would you," asked Yang. One of the Ursa starts to attack yang but punches it in the stomach sending it back almost hitting the other Ursa. "Alright all you had to say was no," Said Yang. Then she notices a piece of her hair falling in front of her.

"You MONSTERS," Screamed Yang. Yangs hair has flame on it and her eyes turn red. Then she charges at one of the Ursa and hits it multiple time before sending it through multiple trees. She turns around and sees the other Grimm charging at her and says, " You want some too," Said Yang angrily.

But then the Grimm drops down getting stabbed from behind by Blake. "I could off taken it, Said Yang to Blake. **"You know last time I saw you like this you sended someone to the hospital," Said Kurama.**

After a few minutes Blake and Yang make it to the relics. "Looks like some are missing so someone already made it before us." Said Yang "I guess we should pick one," suggested Blake. Yang looks at the relics. "Hmmm, What about a cute little pony," asked Yang. "Sure," answered Blake. Then they both hear a loud scream. " A girl is in trouble," Said Yang. Yang then notices everyone is here. But then she sees a girl running with a Deathstalker behind her.

Then Yang gets annoyed and screams, " I can't take it anymore can everyone chill out for a second." Then notices a Nevermore in the sky. "Alright leave the Deathstalker to me you guys take care of the Nevermore. "Are you crazy you trying to get tourself killed," Asked Weiss. "Are you sure you could handle it Yang," Asked Ruby. Yang nods at her.

"Hey over here ugly," Yang said and shoots at the Deathstalker getting its attention and it starts chasing her through the forest.

 **"So what's the plan," asked Kurama.** "Maybe we could hit it with a Rasengan," suggested Yang. **"It could work but you have to destract it in order for that to work," Said Kurama.** "Alright let's do this. **Shadow clone jutsu,"** **Said Yang.** Five more Yangs appear. " Four if you distract the Deathstalker and one of you come with me," commanded Yang. The clones nod.

The Deathstalker catches up and looks confused at why it's seeing four Yangs. All the clones start shooting at it making it charge at them. Up in a bear tree Yang is creating a Rasengan with the help of her clone. She sees the Deathstalker is near her so jumps up and charges towards the Deathstalker head and yells, "RASENGAN," killing it instantly on impact. "Alright let's regroup with the others," Said Yang to herself.

( With Ozpin and Glynda )

"I have never seen anyone use aura like that," Said Glynda Looking at Yang's footage in shock. Ozpin looks at the footage and thinks to himself, "This is going to be an interesting Year."

Few minutes Later. "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester," Said Ozpin. "Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team JNPR led by Jaune Arc." Said Ozpin

"And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose. Yang Hugs her sister and says, "I'm so proud of you." "Looks like things are shaping up to be a interesting Year.

(unknown Location few hours later)

"Tell me again why we are going to a desert at night," Asked a Person. "Because We were Asked too so stop asking questions Roman," Said a woman. "I will stop asking when you explain to me why we have an unknown person traveling with us," Said Roman. Someone walks behind Roman revealing Hashirama. "We are here," Said the women. She lands the bullhead and everyone gets off. "After a few minutes they all stopped walking.

"Why did we stop here" Asked Roman. Then all of a sudden the sand in front of them started to rise after a few second that all see a raccoon looking creature staring at them. "How did you find me," Asked the Creature with narrowed eyes. "Well it's not hard to find a tailed beasts when you know where they like to hang out," Said the women.

"I have never met you so that means you are working with someone who knows about so I can't let you leave alive. **Wind Release: Drilling air Bullets," the creature yells. "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergance," Yelled Hashirama.** Roman is shocked to see a forest forming around them. **"Wait how. Don't tell me,"** The creature couldn't finish its sentence because he got interrupted, **" Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu," Yelled Hashirama.** A giant Wooden Dragon Wrapped around the creature immobilizing it. **"I can't move how," Said the creature.**

"Well Well one one the so called Tailed beast taken down so easily. But we finally face see each other face to face Shukaku," Said Salem Shukaku looks at the new arrival and recognizes her and Narrows his eyes, **" I remember you. YOUR THE ONE WHO DESTROYED THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS," Yelled Shukaku** while trying to destroy the dragon but to no avail.

"So even the tailed beasts know me huh," Said Salem. " **What do you want," Said Shukaku angrily.** "What I want is the extinction of the so called Humans race," Said Salem. " **You are more power hungry then Madara you won't succeed a second time," Said Shukaku.** "What makes you think I won't succeed, I have someone that could help me and he was praised as a hero for killing Kaguya," Said Salem. Shukaku eyes widened and finally understood who she was talking about.

 **"You would dare use him against humanity," growled Shukaku.** "You know he survived thanks to his tailed beast chakra and kaguya's chakra but his own chakra can't heal thanks to the beast still recharging his chakra. So I'm going to seal you inside him for you to fix his chakra Pathways," said Salem. Salem then absorbs Shukaku into a artifact see made that could seal anything. "One step closer then I will succeed this time," Said Salem with a smirk.

Well that concludes chapter 7 so tell me your thoughts on the chapter, See you guys Later.


	9. Future battle and unexpected visitor

Welcome to the next Chapter of this story. Also this chapter will be taking place durning chapter 9 and 10 . Now sit back and Enjoy.

 **(Yang the Recarnated Uzumaki)**

Right now Yang is in the Emerald forest. "Okey Why did you want me to leave a clone clone in my place and come here," asked Yang. " **"Remember yesterday when you asked me if something was wrong," Said Kurama.** Yang nodded. **"Well the old man told me that someone from my Era was brought back," Said Kurama.**

"Wait so all we have to do is beat him right," Said Yang. **" It won't be easy because I know personally who it was that got brought back," Said Kurama.** "Who was it," asked Yang. **"His name is Hashirama Senju But Also was know as God of shinobi," Said Kurama.**

Yang looks at Kurama and asks. "Will I be able to beat him when the time comes." **"Honestly I fear that you may not be ready to face someone as strong as Hashirama," Said Kurama honestly.** Yang looks at Kurama with determination and says, "Then when the time comes, I will fight him with everything I got in order to protect my Family and my team." Kurama looks at yang and remembers Naruto Said something similar, "I Will never let my comrades die."

Kurama looks at Yang and smiles, " **You really are worthy of being Naruto's Recarnation," Thought Kurama.** "Also I been meaning to ask you what is my main element," asked Yang. **"Your Elements are Wind and fire. Wind you got from Naruto but fire probably from you aura or semblance," answered Kurama.** "Okey when could we start training," asked Yang. Kurama looks at Yang with a smirk and Said, **"How about now."**

 **(Unknown Location With Salem)**

After sealing the One tail into Naruto, Salem goes back to her throne room but notices she is not alone. Across from her is a person she recognizes, "Well what did I do to have this unexpected visit from the sage of six paths," Asked Salem. "You have done unforgivable actions but now you are planning on doing the same thing to this Era," Said Hagoromo.

"You don't know humans like I do so that why I ended your Era and killed everyone but somehow they return millions of years later," Said Salem. "I know what you are planning but it won't work people will attempt to stop you," Said Hagoromo. " Let them try they will die just like both of your son's recarnations," Said Answered Salem. "Where are you keeping Naruto Uzumaki," Asked Hagoromo angrily.

"Don't worry I have him in a safe place," Said Salem with a smirk. Hagoromo is about to leave but says one thing to her, " You think your are invincible but that will be your downfall," Said Hagoromo before disappearing. Salem Then angrily Punches the floor cracking it. "I will succeed again no Matter what," Said Salem.

(Unknown area)

Shukaku wakes up looks around and surprised to see Kurama but Sleeping. " **Wait that means I'm sealed inside Naruto but his chakra is fine but it's really dark like it's getting Currupted," Shukaku says and his eyes widen when he looks at the sleeping form of Naruto. "So that's what she is trying to do. Corrupt naruto's chakra," realized Shukaku.**

 **"So how are you Shukaku," Kurama Said. "** Nothing was just sealed inside your Host," responded Shukaku. "Not to be rude or anything but how did your host survive using Reaper Death seal," Asked Shukaku. **"I don't know but my best guess is that woman had something to do with it," Said Kurama. "Naruto's chakra** **felt just like the chakra those creatures a year ago but to the level of the woman but since I woke up in time I started fighting back the corruption and now just need few more hours to finish getting rid of it," Said Kurama.**

"You know how are we going to get out of here once he wakes up," Asked Shukaku. " **He should have half of his chakra once he wakes up and I have most of mine already so we have a high chance to escape,"** Said Kurama. "You do know we don't know her full strength right," Said Shukaku. " **It's either trying or nothing," Said Kurama.**

 **(Few hours later at beacon)**

Yang is back at at team RWBY's dorm but is exhausted from training. "Yang are you okey," Ruby Asked. "Yes I'm just tired now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep," Rest of team RWBY get ready for bead and all of them fall of sleep few minutes Later.

Kurama eyes snapped open when he felt a chakra he hasn't felt in a long time, " **Nice to know you are alive Partner," Kurama Said with a smile.**


	10. Naruto Uzumaki vs Salem

Hello and welcome to the next chapter. Also sorry for not updating yesterday, I was just so tired and sleepy. Now sit back and enjoy.

 **(Last chapter)**

" You know how are we going to get out of here once he wakes up," Asked Shukaku. " **He should have half of his chakra once he wakes up and I have most of mine already so we have a high chance to escape,"** Said Kurama. "You do know we don't know her full strength right," Said Shukaku. " **It's either trying or nothing," Said Kurama.**

 **(Few hours later at beacon)**

Yang is back at at team RWBY's dorm but is exhausted from training. "Yang are you okey," Ruby Asked. "Yes I'm just tired now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep," Rest of team RWBY get ready for bead and all of them fall of sleep few minutes Later.

Kurama eyes snapped open when he felt a chakra he hasn't felt in a long time, " **Nice to know you are alive Partner," Kurama Said with a smile.**

 **(Beginning of the Chapter)**

 **(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Someone could be seen starting to stir and opening his eyes slowly. "What happen last thing I remember is sealing Kaguya," Said Naruto. **"Finally glad to see you awake Naruto," Said someone behind Naruto.** Naruto turns around and smiles at who he sees. "Glad to see you Kurama," Said Naruto. **"Hey don't pretend I'm not here," Said another figure.**

"How did you get here Shukaku," Asked Naruto. **"Nothing to worry about right now but I think we should get out of here," Said Shukaku.** Kurama nods and then turns to Naruto and says, **"Naruto I thinks it's best we get out of here now," Kurama Said seriously.** Naruto look at Kurama with a confused expression but nods.

(Unknown Location)

Naruto's eyes open slowly and then he sits up. He looks around and sees that their are symbols on the wall. "Why are their seals on the wall unless," Naruto realized someone had him sealed inside a room that blocked anyone from locating him. Naruto walks to the door to get out of the room and then opens it. "What is this feeling it feels like chakra but at the same time it isn't," Said Naruto.

Naruto makes his way down the hallway But realizes their is no one around. He keeps walking and reaches a large room that has a throne at the end of it. "Well Nice to see your up Naruto Uzumaki," Said Salem. Naruto turns around and sees a woman but notices she doesn't look human. "What in the world," Naruto thought.

 **"Naruto be cautious, her chakra feels really dark and she has almost endless chakra from what I sense," Said Kurama. "Naruto I sense thousands of chakra signatures outside and what worries me is that they are all dark like her's but not at the same level," Said Shukaku.**

Naruto looks at Salem with curiosity but, then his eyes widened when she said his name, " How do you know me if I never met you once," Naruto Asked. "You were considered a hero for killing Kaguya after the shinobi war," Said Salem. "What do you mean by that," Naruto questioned.

 **"Naruto she is up to something stay on guard," Said Kurama.** "You know, i never understood why you never gave in to hatred," Said Salem. Naruto then narrows his eyes and asks, "What do you mean by that." " You were hated and feared because of the nine tails sealed within you. You treated like an outcast and yet you still protected the village with your life," Said Salem.

"How do you know all of this," Asked Naruto. "Its surprising how many secrets a village can keep from its people," Said Salem. "She knows the village's secrets but that would mean," Naruto's eyes widened when he figured out how she got her hands on those secrets his village kept hidden.

"You figured it out, Well to confirm your thoughts," Salem activates her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan And Rinnegan. Naruto eyes widened when he realizes who's eyes those look like. "Where did you get those eyes," Naruto asked angrily. **"Naruto don't let her get to you," Kurama Said.**

"These eyes were a prize I took from the last standing Village of the shinobi Era," Salem Said with a smirk. Naruto eyes widened from this information. "What do you mean by that," Naruto Asked calming himself down. "The Shinobi Era went extinct Five millions years ago but somehow your spieces still came back," Salem Said with disgust.

 **"Again how are we going to escape, it's us and an entire army," Said Shukaku.** "Then we go through them all," suggested Naruto. **"We can't our link isn't perfect anymore we can only last 5 minutes at full power Naruto," Replied Kurama.** "Then we will make those 5 fives minutes count," Said Naruto

"You won't succeed, you can't escape. But your welcome to try," Salem Said with a smirk. Naruto charges at Salem but misses and gets hit through a wall and landed outside. "That actually Hurt," Naruto Said standing up. He notices Grimm all around him now charging at him. "You ready Kurama. Asked Naruto. **"Always but remember we only have 5 minutes since our link has weakened," Said Kurama.**

Then, Naruto's clothes turn into a golden aura. Naruto's chakra increases and starts to form a fox with nine tails around him. **"Naruto Let finish this in one move," suggested Kurama.** Naruto nods and puts his hand forwards and Kurama opens his mouth. A large sphere starts forming, " **TAILED** **BEAST BOMB** ," Naruto and Kurama Yelled.

The attack kills half of the Grimm charging at him on impact, but then notices the rest of them started to retreat. **"Naruto behind us,"** **Kurama Said.** But it was too late and they were Hit from behind knocking them forward. They get up and see a purple Susano that angers Naruto. **"Naruto a heads up we have 3 Minutes Remaining so make them count," Said Kurama.** Naruto Nods.

"You really think you stand a chance against me, I have 5 million years worth of experience using all of your Jutsus," Salem Said. Salem brings Susano's blade down on them but Kurama blocks it with his tails and pushes it back then punches Salem's susano in the chest knocking her back.

 **"We have one minute left naruto. We have enough for one more attack," Said Kurama.**

Naruto starts creating a Rasenshuriken above Kurama's head and Kurama starts charging mini beast bombs , " **Tailed Beast Planetary RasenShuriken," Yelled Naruto.**

The attack hits Salem directly catching her off guard and Naruto returns to his normal state landing on his feet. But gets knocked back from the impact. "Is it over Kurama," Asked Naruto. Just when Kurama is about to answer Naruto gets Hit through a bunch of trees. "You dare make a fool out of me. I will teach you the meaning of pain," Salem Said angrily with half susano only. Salem then calls her Grimm and they all surround Naruto.

Naruto notices and then Creates 10 shadow clones. The Grimm charge at Naruto and his clones. His clones destroyed easily and then he gets hit from behind making him cough out blood. Then an Ursa hits him through a tree and a Deathstalker Hits him through three more trees with its tail.

Naruto is getting back up but gets slammed back down with force enough to make him vomit out blood. "You are a disappointment. Just like your friend. Any last words before I take control over you," Salem Said getting ready to inject him with a black liquid. "Actually yea. See you later,"Said naruto disappearing with a yellow flash.

Salem looks at the spot in anger. "Go find him and bring him to me now," commanded Salem to her Grimm. "You will pay for this Naruto Uzumaki,"Said Salem punching the ground with a chakra enhanced Punch.

 **(With Naruto)**

 **"You are lucky Naruto that we came out alive," Said Kurama.** "We got put didn't we but I feel exhausted," Said naruto barely standing **. "Wait Naruto stay awake," Kurama Said But was no help.** Naruto fell to the ground from chakra exhaustion.

"What do we have here," a figure Said. "You look like you came out of a battle with hundreds of Grimm." But the figure notice that he has never seen this kid around here. The figure takes out his scroll and calls someone. "What do you want Qrow,"Said the person on the other side of the call.

"I will be returning to beacon sooner because looks like I found someone that might know where or who the queen is Ozpin," Said Qrow. "Alright Qrow see you in Two days with the person," Said Ozpin hanging up. Qrow picks up Naruto and heads to his Bullhead.

 **(With Ozpin)**

Ozpin is looking at pictures he got from James Ironwood. "Something troubling you Ozpin," Glynda Asked. "The pictures ironwood sended show a Small forest in the middle of the desert but what worries me is that ironwood said that the Forest has a unknown energy that is not aura," Said Ozpin.

"How is that possible," Asked Glynda shocked. "I don't know but I'm sure that is has to do with the Queen. Let's see if our visitor Qrow is bringing has answers to some questions I have," Ozpin Said.

That concludes chapter 9 of the story. Also tell me your thoughts on the chapter and help me correct any mistake I might not of noticed. Until next time peace.


End file.
